


Manga

by Marshmallowmore



Series: Manga [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut, Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Logan Echolls saw Veronica Mars, leaving Gameland?<br/>A different take on 'The Wrath of Con'</p><p>“Why if it isn’t Veronica Mars, cosplaying Manga porn. Fourteen year old Logan would be so horny right now!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love

Thank you to Lilamadison11 for the wonderful covert art. I am honored and so so excited!

 

 

Veronica left Gameland with a smirk on her face.   _Game’s over, Grrrrant. God this wig itches. I can’t wait to get to the car to take it off._ One hand was in her purse fishing for her keys, when she heard a snicker behind her. Tentatively, she placed her hand over her stun gun.

“Why if it isn’t Veronica Mars, cosplaying Manga porn. Fourteen year old Logan would be so horny right now!”

Veronica removed her hand from her stun gun and turned slowly, only to find Logan’s eyes stuck firmly on her ass.  “It looks to me that seventeen year old Logan isn’t having much luck controlling his hormones either! Eyes up here, Perv!”

Logan leisurely drew his eyes up her body until they were resting on her face.  “What’s with the get-up?  Having trouble keeping your new boyfriend’s attention glued to you instead of Sailor Moon?”

Veronica sighed, “I had a case. I would love to stay and chat, only no, I wouldn’t. Take care, Logan.”  

She inserted the key in the lock but Logan’s hand stopped her.  “Come on now, it’s not every day a guy’s fantasy comes alive right before his eyes. Let me enjoy this.”

“Well, wanna know my fantasy?” She leaned into his space and pulled him closer by the hem of his jacket. She stood up on tip toes so her mouth was right beside his ear. “A pint of Ben & Jerry’s and my flannel pajamas,” she whispered before shoving him away, “it’s been a long day and I want to go home. Can you not mess with me tonight?”

“You’re such a tease, Veronica.” He smiled and let go of her.

Bells tinkled across the street, attracting Veronica’s attention.  She saw Logan’s dad, Aaron, exit with a group of friends, his arm slung a little too familiarly over the shoulder of an unknown blonde.  Logan followed her eye movement and his body froze when he spotted his father too.

“Hey, listen how about we get a cup of coffee?” he said abruptly and she gave him a surprised look. He bounced on the balls of his feet, all nervous energy and he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I mean, you know, we used to be friends.”

Veronica glanced back and forth between Logan and his dad.  Logan’s eyes looked a little too wide to her.

“Veronica, please, can I get in your car?” he asked, his voice on the edge of pleading.

 _Oh what the hell, I’m going to regret this later, but Mr. Echolls has always given me the creeps and Logan seems really scared._ “All right, get in.”

They got in her car quickly and she drove away. At first, the only sound was the clicking noise Logan made fumbling with the door lock which  quickly grated on her last nerve. “Did something happen with your dad, Logan?” she finally asked, hoping it would make him stop fidgeting.

“Points for being observant, Hercule Poirot,” Logan said, twisting his imaginary mustache.  The more distance they put between Logan and his dad, the more of a jackass her former friend became.

She looked at him sharply. “Don’t talk to me like that. I just saved your sorry ass after you treated me like crap for a year. ”

“Spare me the violin. You give as good as you get.”

Veronica stepped on the break, halting the car. “Well, if you don’t want my help, the ‘09 zip code is just five miles that way,” she said with a smile as she shifted the gear stick into park and pointed with her thumb.

“All right. Jesus. Thank you, Miss Mars. I am forever in your debt,” he scoffed before muttering “Lilly would have loved tough as nails Veronica Mars.”

“Careful, Logan.  That almost sounded like a compliment,” Veronica said shifting the car back into drive.  “At least, I hope she would,” she added under her breath.

“Are you kidding? She’d be ecstatic! She used to tell me, ‘One day, Veronica’s going to outgrow the Donut and all his sugary sweetness. Just you wait and see.’ I didn’t know what she meant until this year. You give me a run for my money, I’ll tell you that.”

“Well that’s Lilly for ya.”  She glanced at him then returned her eyes to the road. “I doubt she’d be very happy with the way you’ve been treating me, though.”   _Where did that come from? I don’t care about him or the way he treats me. He can fuck the hell off, for all I care._

“She would have kicked my ass, no doubt. I can almost hear her giving me a piece of her mind every time I mess with you.” He started drumming his fingers on his thigh and looked out of the window.

“You must hear her a lot then, Echolls.” She tried for funny but she sounded hurt.

“The truth is I do,” he replied. There was another awkward pause before he asked, “Have you ever heard her?”

 _Like I’m going to tell you that._ “Hear her, see her. The works,” she surprised herself by blurting out. At that moment she wanted to hit her head against the dashboard.  

“Really?” Logan looked a little surprised that she answered his question. “Well, if she was haunting anybody it would be you.”

Silence fell over the car again but it was the comfortable type of old friends running out of conversation.

“Where are we going? Are you taking me to your house? I don’t think your dad would be happy to see me.”

“No, he wouldn’t. But lucky for you he’s away.”

“Aww, did Daddy Mars finally have enough of ice queen Veronica and join Mommy on the run?” Logan started fiddling with the lock on the glove compartment.

“He’s tracking a bail jumper, you idiot.”

“That’s too bad, Little Orphan Ronnie really has a ring to it,” he replied before whistling the first few notes of “Tomorrow” from Annie.

“Mommy left because she doesn’t love me? Veronica's a frigid bitch. Come on, Logan. Find some new material. Your words stopped hurting me a long time ago.” She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

Logan let out a breath and brought a hand to his hair lightly tugging at it. “I’m being an asshole.” She gave Logan the side-eye at the understatement. “I know that your dad worships the ground on which you tread and vice versa. The two man adoration society you guys have is annoying really.”

“Annoying?” she repeated his words sharply.

"Yeah, annoying because it's always you two against the world. Rest of us be damned."

“You mean like when the '09er morons banded together with torches and pitchforks and chased my dad out of office just because they didn't like what he found in the investigation into Lilly's murder?"

“Wow Mars, tell me how you really feel,” he said, sounding hurt.

Veronica began to say something but then paused. “Can we just not go there tonight? Let's call a truce for old time’s sake and agree we won’t be braiding each other’s hair anytime soon.” She gripped the steering wheel hard and looked straight ahead.

"Fine, truce," he agreed and started playing with the end of his sleeve. Neither of them spoke again until they got to Veronica’s apartment.

“So is this where you live now?” he asked, climbing out of the car.

“Yep,” she replied, “follow me.”

He made it to the top of the stairs just as she unlocked the door. They entered the apartment in silence. Logan started looking around, pausing to inspect every minor detail in the Mars’ apartment like he was searching for clues. She had forgotten how he always fidgeted around her house, opening all the jars and boxes, perusing through her photograph collections and how he always remembered everything about it afterwards.

“Would you like a soda? I got Skist.” she asked, trying to stop him from snooping around.

“Nah, that was always your thing,” he said, grabbing a book from the shelves beside the refrigerator.

“Anything to eat?” she tried again, surprised he remembered.

“I don’t know, should we order a pizza? My treat.”  He put the book down and picked up his cell.

Veronica could already see the circle of rumors that would be created if it got out that a pizza ordered from Logan Echolls’ cellphone was delivered to her house. “Sure, I guess, but put your phone away. My house, my treat,” she said picking up the landline. “What would you like on it?”

“You know me. I like anything unless it has shellfish in it.”

“Damn, there goes my plan to whack you with seafood lover’s pizza.” She made a karate chop move.

“How original of you,” he mocked her gesture.

Veronica called Cho’s pizza and ordered while Logan rummaged through the cabinets.

“What are you looking for?”

“Alcohol.”

“We don’t have any.”

“Seriously? Nothing? I remember we could always find some vodka in your...”

“My mom’s stash. Yeah. Dad’s not much of a drinker. Thank god.”

Logan remained silent and began to browse through their DVD collection.

*****************

Veronica sat on the floor, leaning against the couch where Logan was sprawled out. They ate their pizza quietly while watching Casablanca on the tv.

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time,” Ingrid Bergman’s Ilsa softly pleaded with Rick before pressing her lips to his.

“God, what a cliche,” Veronica griped.

“Come on, you used to love this movie,” Logan pointed out.

“Not anymore.” She took a sip from her Skist and picked up another slice of pizza.

“Please, you’ve only watched it like a hundred times.” He finished the last piece on his plate.

“Maybe I’ve reached my limit,” she shrugged.

“Nuh-uh, Mars. Tell me what’s up,” he said, with a full mouth.

“Why should I, Echolls?” she asked, turning around to face him. “I mean seriously, what are we doing here exactly? It’s a temporary truce. Tomorrow we go back to bantering and insults with witty one-liners.  What?”

Logan set down his now empty plate on the table and grabbed a paper towel. He took his time wiping his fingers until he raised his eyes to look at her. “Veronica, like I said, I’ve been an ass and I’m sorry. You came through for me tonight and I won’t forget it.”

“Then let’s start there. What did I help you with? What happened? I could have sworn you were afraid or something.”

Logan let out a breath and proceeded to sit in front of her on the floor.  “Can we just not? Let’s just say that there’s stuff you don’t know and I’d like to leave it at that.”

She looked at him skeptically and nodded; she understood having secrets.  “You know we’re running out of topics to discuss. Between both our  issues, there’s not much left,” she said with a wry smile.

“We used to talk for hours about movies. Remember that?” he asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear like he used to do.

“Yeah, I remember,” she said in a low voice, “I used to really enjoy spending time with you. Especially when it was just the two of us. I don’t know, you seemed to drop the smug attitude and just be yourself, you know?”

She felt vulnerable bringing up the past. Like she was opening herself up to him and he could use it against her; although, for some strange reason, she didn’t think that would happen here. It felt like, just for tonight, they were transported to a simpler time. This was her friend Logan. The guy who picked her up when her mom drank too much, bought her ice cream (always from Amy’s), and talked about nothing until she could forget everything. She missed that Logan.

“I enjoyed our one-on-ones too. I never had to pretend with you,” he said, catching her eye.  

Suddenly Veronica spoke up, surprising even herself, “There’s a bottle of tequila in that top cabinet.” She pointed and Logan looked, then turned back to her. “It was a gift.”

“What? You wanna get drunk with me now?” Logan asked, bringing his face closer to her and wiggling his eyebrows .

“Why not? Nothing better to do. I’m sure I’ll be able to tolerate you a lot better if I were drunk,” she shoved his face away playfully.

“Alrighty,” he hopped up and and went to the kitchen retrieving the bottle. “Wanna play _I Never_?” he asked, turning the bottle in his hands.

“Sure,” she said, questioning her impulsivity.   _This is like a moment suspended in time. It’s surreal._ Logan stopped in front of the couch looking nervous.  “What?” Veronica asked him curiously.

“Can we go to your room? It feels like the Sheriff is watching me in here.” He pointed to a framed photo of Veronica and her Dad in his sheriff's uniform sitting on an end table.

She laughed out loud, genuinely surprised. She remembered how Logan instantly changed his demeanor when her dad was around. That boy was scared shitless every time her father looked his way, even if it was just to ask how school was going. It warmed her heart, how some things never change, how her friend was in there somewhere, underneath his psychotic jackass routine, he was still Logan.  

“Sure Loggie Bear,” she threw out his old nickname. “Let’s go hide in my room.”

 _Way to go , Veronica, invite the big bad wolf to your room_ . _What could possibly go wrong?_

**************

“Never have I ever...drunk myself stupid with my arch-nemesis,” Veronica started off by taking a swig and passing the bottle to Logan.

Logan, sitting across from her with his head propped up on his left knee, accepted the bottle.  Veronica reclined back against the headboard, a few pillows cushioning her head.

“I see you’re going with the obvious ones.” Logan saluted her and drank. “All right. Never have I ever...lusted over my ex.” He held out the bottle out to her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh come on, you need to drink first if you want me to. I can’t even count the number of times you were broken up with Lilly and eyeing her like a lollipop,” she said giggling.

“Touché Mars. But I believe _she_ was the one eyeing _me_ like a lollipop. In fact, there were times I could have sworn _you_ were doing the very same thing.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She felt her cheeks flush and she was glad she had doubled up on the make up for the disguise. Hopefully he wouldn’t see.

“I love how you always flush bright red, even on your neck,” he said in a low voice, “I’ve always wondered...where does it end?”

Her breath caught and she looked at him, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.  “Stop it, Logan,” she said nervously.

“Ah there she is. Shy Veronica Mars. Haven’t seen her in awhile,” he said. She glared at him, regretting not bringing along her stun gun. “Fine. See? I’m drinking,” he said taking a sip. “Now it’s your turn.”

She took the bottle from him, drank, and then contemplated her next question. Something was eating at her and she figured there was no time like the present to find out.  “Never have I ever known why my best friend broke up with his girlfriend,” she said staring straight into his eyes.

“Veronica,” he said in a troubled voice, “I have no idea why Duncan broke up with you; he never told me. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have kept it from you. Not then,” he added.

She stared into his eyes trying to find the lie, but all she saw was honesty. She nodded twice and passed him the bottle.  “Your turn.”

He took the bottle and stared at it for a minute, deep in thought. He seemed to come to a decision and he looked at her straight on.  “Never have I ever...had a crush on Logan Echolls.”

He wasn’t smirking, or laughing at her.  He seemed nervous. Like he really wanted to know. She contemplated shrugging it off, lying, but on this weird, beautiful night she felt like she had nothing to hide.

She grabbed the bottle from Logan, taking the first step into uncharted territory. She might be making a fool of herself but she took a long swig, keeping her eyes locked to his. As she swallowed his gaze darkened.

“When?” he asked, finally finding his voice.  She didn’t answer but kept staring at him.  “Please Veronica. Tell me. When did you have a crush on me?” His look begged her to be honest with him.

“When we first met,” she said in a hoarse whisper.

He nodded once and then said, “Ask me.”

“Ask you what?” Her heart pounded hard in her chest.

“Ask. Me.”

“Never have I ever...had a crush on Veronica Mars,” she finally managed to say.

He took a drink and then another. She looked at him questioningly.

“Once for when I met you. And once for when you came to my house after that stupid break up with Lilly after spring break. Remember? You told me she wasn’t ready for my kind of love; that she loved me, but she was carefree and restless. You said someday, she’d realise how much I love her and how wonderful I am. Of course I tuned you out when you started talking about marriage and all the cute babies we were going to have,” He laughed, “but until then... most people saw me as the screw-up, you know? I didn’t think that someone like you could make me feel…” he cleared his throat and shook his head, “ And I knew then I had more than just friendly feelings for you.”

As he spoke she began to feel more and more like she couldn’t breathe. Not sure what to say, Veronica became preoccupied with her wig. It was starting to really itch and she wondered why she hadn’t taken it off by now. Did she feel like somebody else in this disguise? Did it make her bolder? Would the spell break if she took it off?

Standing up, she walked to the mirror and started frantically pulling out the bobby pins.  She didn’t hear Logan moving but his voice in her ear startled her.  “Let me.”

His hands on her neck sent tingles up her spine. He lifted the wig and traced her neck with his fingers, removing the bobby pins one by one, setting them on her dresser. When he got them all out he slowly took off the wig and then unbraided her hair, using his fingers to comb it loose.

She was aware of every brush of his fingertips against her skin. His gentle touch and the softness in his eyes as they held each other’s gaze in the mirror made her feel so cherished. “Where should I put this?” he asked, startling her from her reverie.

“Huh?” She turned to see him holding out the wig. “Just leave it on my dresser.” She tucked her hair behind her ears trying to forget how good his hands felt on her.

“You look better without it. I mean, you looked hot in it, but I prefer you when you’re just—I don’t know—you,” he said.

“Thanks. I guess…”

“Should we continue our game?” he asked rubbing his neck.

“I don’t know Logan it’s getting kind of late…” She felt like this night was getting away from her; her mind told her to end it here, before something big happened, something she couldn’t take back.

“What about a different game? No drinking.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“How about Truth or Dare?” His voice sounded hopeful.

“Aren’t we a bit old for these games?” She chuckled nervously.

“I don’t know, it feels like we’re younger tonight. It feels like…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” she agreed.

“Truth or Dare it is then.” Logan sat on the bed patting the spot next to him.

Veronica hesitated for a moment but went to sit next to him.

“So Mars? What’s it gonna be? Truth or Dare?” he wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands.

“Truth,” she said.

“You always pick truth.”

“I’ve always had the good sense to not pick Dare with you or Lilly around,” she said, raising one eyebrow.

“Fair enough. Let’s see then...Have you ever had a sexual fantasy involving…” his voice lingered and he scooched closer to her bringing his face only inches from hers.

Her heart started pounding hard and her ears rang so loud she couldn’t hear a sound.   _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? What am I doing? What is this?_

“...Lilly?” he asked, smiling a big toothy grin.

Veronica tried to regroup as quickly as possible, feeling like an absolute moron.  “Nope. Sorry to ruin your fantasy, Lover,” she said in a perfect Lilly impersonation.

He laughed wholeheartedly and said, “Your turn.”

“Truth or Dare?” she asked.

“Truth.” She raised her eyebrows in question. “What? I’m not the predictable one,” he smirked.

“Did our friendship mean anything to you?” she bluntly asked.

“How can you ask me that?”

She was surprised by the hurt tone in his voice.

“You were my family,” Logan continued, clearly upset. “You, Lilly and Duncan. It felt like _you_ turned your back on _us_.”

“Then maybe you should have given me the chance to explain why I stood by my dad instead of just declaring war,” she countered, squaring her shoulders.

“Weren’t you the one in the car who suggested, pretty adamantly if I recall, that we steer clear of this conversation. What’s changed?” He stood up from the bed, pacing around the room.

“Maybe I want some answers and there isn’t going to be a better time to get them. Maybe I deserve to find out why my only remaining friend could—”

“I want some answers too,” Logan said, cutting her off, “Like what kind of a friend tattles about a stupid fucking kiss with a random girl when you knew Lilly was treating me like shit. What kind of a friend doesn’t care to—”

“Doesn’t care? ” she stood up abruptly and got in his face. “I never stopped caring. Even when I should have forgotten you freaking existed. I—”

Logan pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.

It started with his lips on hers but quickly his tongue sought entrance and she eagerly complied. He grabbed her neck with one hand and with the other he pushed aside her shirt exposing her belly. His hands felt hot on her as they roved over her bare skin. A need to get closer surged through her so pulled him flush against her body until there was absolutely no space between them.

Her fingers curled under his shirt and lifted it up just high enough to expose his abs. She broke away from his lips for a second to ogle his stomach before crashing onto his mouth again. _Damn when did Logan get so ripped? And when did I start drooling over him?_

He abandoned her mouth and trailed a path to her neck with his tongue. Her pulse was throbbing and she ached for him to touch her more. She wanted him to get lost in her. He sucked hard at her pulse point and she felt like she was going to explode. The feelings he was eliciting in her were new, primal, and raw. Just when she thought this was all she could take, he let go of her flesh with a loud pop and stared at her.

“Seriously you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He rested his palm on her chest looking at her questioningly. He traced the tie she was wearing with one hand while the other started drawing circles underneath her shirt. Her stomach muscles trembled uncontrollably and her breathing became shallower with each graze of his knuckles. He pushed his open palm against her abs, “Easy there, slow down.”  Her breath caught and he said, “Breathe, Veronica.”

“Okay, how do you do that?” Her voice cracked.

“Hmm? Do what?” he murmured while one hand caressed her hair, calming her senses. The other trailed up the inside of her shirt, tracing the underside of her right breast, speeding up her pulse.

She felt like she was strung too tight and he could play her expertly, leaving her unable to deny him.  “Stay so…controlled. I can’t even…” she struggled to find the words.

“Finish a sentence?” his eyes twinkled.

His voice sounded cocky but his look told a different story. He was studying her face, taking in all her reactions. He trailed his hand down her bra strap, slowly disappearing underneath the cup until he pressed it directly on her nipple, causing a moan to escape her lips. He bent down taking her lips in his, slow and gentle, his hand moving in tandem on her breast. She began undulating her hips, feeling like they were moving of their own accord. He licked her upper lip while experimentally tweaking her nipple. She bucked her hips toward him. Logan slid his free hand down from her waist to her ass and pulled her against him.

Veronica felt dizzy; for the first time in a long time her whole body felt on fire.  She was aware of every part of him that touched her; it was so achingly good she felt like she might burst. _He’s so good at this, I have no clue what I’m doing. He’s been with Lilly and all those other girls, I—_

He stilled his progress and searched her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” she said focusing her eyes on his, “this is all new to me... I don’t know what I’m doing.’

“Get out of your head. Focus on what feels good.  Everything you’re doing is perfect….okay?” He was looking at her intently and waited for her answer.

“Okay...but can we  go slow? I feel…almost too good, like I’m on the verge of sensory overload,” she managed to say.

He nodded in acknowledgement and stepped closer. He started rubbing slow circles on her shoulders. “How about this?”

“Mhmmm…” she moaned softly.

“Turn around, please” he urged her, lightly pressing on her hip the direction he wanted her to turn.

She followed his lead and felt his hands move up to her shoulders. He started massaging her and all the tension left her body. Her breathing returned to normal and she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his touch.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, giving him access to the front of her shirt. One by one, starting from the top, he unbuttoned her shirt, his fingers unhurriedly brushing down her chest between each release. Feeling warm and safe in his arms, she rested her head on his chest. When he was done he pulled the garment off her, letting it fall to the floor. He went back to massaging her shoulders as he placed a wet kiss between her shoulder blades, making heat gather between her legs. He drew a line with his tongue from her shoulder blades up to the nape of her neck. She started getting wet with an intensity she had never felt before.

He dipped his hands to her breasts, caressing them over her bra. Slowly he pushed the cups down, exposing her pale pink areolas. In one quick movement, he unhooked the back clasp and then hooked one finger under each bra strap and pulled them off, letting the bra fall to the floor. She felt less shy facing away from him, and arched her back to press into his fingers. He started sucking on her neck again while tweaking both her nipples bringing them to attention. She felt warm liquid running down her thighs and pressed her legs together to alleviate the pressure. He let go of one breast and lowered his hand over her abdomen. He traced her navel dipping under her skirt and began to pet her through her underwear.

“God Veronica, you’re so wet. Do you know how hot that is? I want to taste you…” He bit on her shoulder causing her to yelp. He pulled her towards him and she felt his hard-on against her ass. She ground against him instinctively..

“Veronica,” he groaned in a strained whisper.

He pulled her towards the bed. “Lie down for me, please.” She complied but pulled her hands in front of her breasts feeling suddenly embarrassed.

“You don’t need to hide. You’re so beautiful,” he assured her. To even the playing field, he lifted his shirt off, exposing his skin inch-by-inch. She relaxed and slowly opened her arms, enjoying the view of his firm muscles clenching in front of her. “Like what you see?” he asked, in a seductive tone.

She met his eyes and said, “Yes.” She unconsciously rubbed her legs together.

“You more than like,” he beamed, “the feeling is mutual.” With that he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off taking his boxers with them.

His dick was hard and ready, all red veins and swollen skin. It mesmerized her. She had never seen a penis up close and personal so she didn’t have anything to compare it too, but she liked what she saw. _This is so….yummy._ She was itching to hold it, taste it; this was a side of herself she didn’t know existed.

At the sight of him giving his dick firm strokes she almost came undone. What could only be described as an animalistic growl, escaped through her lips. He approached the bed with a fluid movement that was pure Logan. He hovered above her for a moment before lowering his mouth to hers, sealing her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. His tongue sent tingles down her spine and she grabbed his shoulders trying to get his body to align with hers. Her nipples rubbed on his chest hair and she moaned “Logan! I need….Ah!”

Understanding her body more than she did, he dipped his head and took one nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking at all the right spots, making her hips thrust uncontrollably. She began chanting his name, not even knowing she was doing it.

“Come here,” he said letting go of her breasts, as he pulled her hips to the end of the bed, and kneeled in front of her. He opened her legs gently, and propped them on his shoulders.

“Logan? What…” her voice trailed off as she tried to close her legs and lift herself up.

“Shhhhh…. Relax. It’ll feel good. I promise.”

She loosened her legs and laid back down, trying to catch her breath.

Logan caressed her calves over the knee socks, “We’re leaving these on.” He slid his fingers up to her bare thighs, kissing the inside of her knee with such tenderness it made her tremble. Moving up, he lifted her skirt. “This will definitely stay on too. It’s like you planned this,” he said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” She beamed at him.

He hooked his fingers in her underwear, pulling them down her legs achingly slow. She started shaking and dripping her juices as he finally nuzzled her center. “Mmmmm…” he teased her with slow, sensuous licks. Just as she began relaxing into it, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. Her hips bucked and he brought his hands to them to still her. Instinctively, she grabbed the top of his head and held him right there _._ He continued to lap at her and she became more and more vocal, mewling a mixture of his name and _yes._

Something big was building up inside her, and she didn’t even know how to let it go. Suddenly she felt his finger pressing into her tight sheath. She opened her eyes and lifted herself up to look at him. He was watching her face, noting her reactions. She must have looked incredibly turned on because he was grinning ear to ear, clearly proud of himself. He pressed his finger deeper. Still looking at her, he licked a line from her opening to her clit and hooked his finger inside her. She immediately felt an orgasmic tsunami flooding from her clenched stomach muscles and she screamed his name.

As she came down from the high, he continued licking her lazily. Trying to catch her breath she said, “Wow...Just wow.”

“Well, thank you, ma’am.” He grinned into her thigh where he pressed a feather soft kiss. “I’m glad you liked it.” He came up and laid beside her; he took a strand of her hair in his hands and began playing with it.  Taking a deep breath, he angled his lower body away from her.

“What are you doing?” she asked. “Come closer.” She pulled him to her chest and felt his hard-on brushing her curls.

“I’m sorry, I…just give me a minute.” He flipped onto his back and tried to catch his breath.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you want to do...more?” she asked, sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest, hugging herself.

He turned around abruptly, “What? No! Yes! Of course I want to do more. I just don’t want you to think you have to,” he tried to assure her, but Veronica stared at the opposite wall. “Veronica, look at me,” he reached up and placed his hand on her knee.  She finally glanced down at his face. “My night has been amazing as it is. I’m not pushing it.” He gave her that half smile of his, the one that could be saying ‘I gotcha’ or ‘Let’s get crazy’ or, she was pretty sure that right now it said ‘I like you’ and she couldn’t help smiling back.

“Well, maybe _our_ night can get even better,” she said as she lowered herself back down. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, trying to express her desire for him with action. She hooked one leg around his waist and used her pelvic muscles to bring her center against his shaft.

Logan let out a low growl and finally relaxed in her embrace, enveloping her in his arms. “You have no idea how turned on I am right now.” He sucked on her neck and brought one hand to her peaked nipple.

“I have a pretty good idea,” she said lowering her hand to timidly touch his erection.

Feeling him hot and throbbing in her hand, she experimentally ran her thumb across his head and spread the precum. He moaned making her feel a rush of adrenaline scorching through her veins. She began pumping, slow at first, but soon she found a rhythm that had him biting her shoulder and moaning, “Fuck, Veronica.” She felt powerful having him at her mercy, holding him literally in her palm, being completely in charge. Despite her inexperience, her instincts took over and soon she could tell he was on the verge of his orgasm.

“Stop, slow down.” He stilled her hand with his own. “This is going to be over too soon and I want it to last.”

She leered at him and let go of his dick only to circle her hand around him to grab his ass. “I want it to last too. So show me what’s next,” she said eagerly.

“Ughhh what did I do to deserve this?” He lowered his hand to her clit and rubbed her with a little more force than before and it made her even more wanton.

“Absolutely nothing,” she said kissing his nose, “but it’s your lucky day, or mine, I don’t know. Let’s not question it. Do you...um...do you have protection?” she asked feeling herself blush.

“Yeah,” he said in a daze, “in my wallet. Hang on.” He untangled his body from hers so he could stand up and search for his pants. He was moving with a grace that no man sporting that big of a hard-on should be able to. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it.   _This boy is made for sex._

He turned around holding the condom up in a triumph, catching her ogling him shamelessly. “Twice in one day, Mars. Careful there, your true colors are showing.”  

He ripped the foil packet and went to put the condom on only to be stopped by Veronica, who pushed herself up on her elbows and said, “Wait, I wanna do it.”

His eyes rolled back and he practically ran to the bed. “You,” he hovered above her, “are,” he kissed her cheek, “going,” he nuzzled her neck, “to be the death of me.” He lay down beside her and gave her the condom. She pinched its top with her left hand and slowly rolled it down his shaft with her right, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

“Never thought watching a girl put on a condom could be this hot,” he panted through gritted teeth.

She felt him twitching in her palm and looked at him coyly. “Well, I’m not just any girl.”

“Trust me, I know you’re not. Come here.” He pulled her up and brought her to straddle his hips. She raised to her knees and he took his member in one hand while holding her firmly at the waist with the other.

“Follow my lead, okay? Just go slow,” he said massaging her waist.

Veronica nodded and started descending, feeling the tip of his cock in her wet center. She twisted her hips enjoying the teasing on her clit. She braced herself on his chest and slowly sank into him. Logan held his breath, “You’re so tight, fuck, Veronica.”

She stilled trying to adjust to his girth, memorizing this new feeling of pain mixed with pleasure.  She looked at him underneath hooded lashes.

“Does it feel good?” he struggled to say.

“Y-yesssss,” she hissed as she completely engulfed him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began murmuring “So good, Veronica, so good.”

She started moving a bit, allowing her body to get used to the sweet intrusion. She moved side to side, rocking her hips, and he took hold of her breasts, rolling her nipples with his fingers. “Log-ahn, I need more,” she moaned, leaning into his mouth.  He captured her lips with his, making them feel like they were on fire.

Finally they broke apart. She felt his need match her own as he started slowly moving her up and down his shaft. She followed his eyes travel from her bouncing breasts to her taut nipples. His hunger for her was on full display as his teeth bit down hard on his lower lip. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body trembled to the build of her orgasm. He increased the pace of their thrusts as her channel began to tighten around him.

Veronica felt like she was about to burst. He was filling her like he was made just for her; she mentally smacked herself for her sappiness, but it was true. _So this is what Lilly was making a fuss about all that time._

Suddenly he let go of her hips. While simultaneously pinching her nipple with one hand, he pressed her clit with the other. That was all that it took for her world to explode into a flash of white light.

“Fuck, Veronica, I’m cumming, fuck!”

They clung to each other as they fell on the bed, their limbs heavy and hearts still racing . They remained tangled until Logan extricated himself so he could dispose of the condom in the bathroom. Embarrassed by her nakedness, Veronica pulled the cover over her body. Logan came back, bypassed his clothes, and sat on the bed beside her.

“Is there some room for me in there?” he asked, with his crooked smile.

He seemed so boyish, nothing like the jackass she’d had to deal with for the last year. She opened up the cover and beamed at him. He snuggled close to her, bringing her head to his chest.

“What are we doing?” she asked him laughing nervously, breathing in his scent.

“No idea,” he answered, kissing the top of her head.

“This feels so wrong—” she started again.

“So wrong it’s right?” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her.

“Yeah….” she whispered and snuggled back into him.

“Veronica?” she heard him say as she was drifting away.

“Mmhmm?”

“I never stopped caring.”

Hearing him say that brought a sense of calm in her. Her first time was with the last person she expected, but it was exactly how it was supposed to be- with someone who cared about her and who she cared about as well. She nuzzled into his chest and listened to his heart’s steady beat, allowing it to lull her into a blissful sleep.

***********************

_Veronica stirred, slowly waking up but keeping her eyes closed. She was content to lie in her bed breathing in the wonderful scent coming from the heated body next to her. She grinned turning around so she could bury her nose in his neck. Mmmm how is it that I never noticed how good he smelled? She felt him chuckling and she opened one eyelid to look at him._

_“Are you actually sniffing me?” he said in a sleepy voice._

_She watched his Adam’s apple, bobbing up and down and it must have been the sexiest thing she ever saw in her life. “I might be.” She buried her face in his neck and gave him an open mouth kiss there._

_“Not complaining. Trust me.” He laughed, kissing the top of her head. He brought one hand to her cheek, “And how are you this fine morning?”_

_“I’m good. More than good,” she said smiling up to him, “How about you?”_

_“I am more than good myself.” His eyes were open and shining bright which made her feel a bubbling laughter coming from her throat._

_She leaned to kiss him when he said “Why are you wagging your tail?”_

_Huh?_

Veronica stirred from her sleep. A persistent tapping noise outside of her bedroom woke her up. _What’s that sound?_ Waking up she realized it was the sound of a tail hitting the floor _. Backup! God, the poor dog hasn’t been out since yesterday afternoon. Sorry boy, I got…umm...distracted._ She was sad that her dream was interrupted but Logan was really there next to her, and that was better than a dream. _Veronica Mars, sex makes you sappy..._ Their limbs were pressed together and she could feel the heat of his skin on every part of hers. She carefully disentangled herself from him, taking only a minute to admire his naked form and stood up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped in her tracks. _Well, Logan, now I really look like Manga porn._ _I better change, even Backup shouldn’t have to see me like this._

She took off the knee socks, her skirt, and then she slowly lifted the tie over her neck, lingering on the subtle bruising from Logan’s kisses. _Last night was amazing. I wouldn’t believe it really happened if not for the very naked boy sprawled on my bed right now. But what does this all mean? I have no idea what I want from him and I doubt he does either. I can’t go back to hating him, but I can’t jump into something because of one night of reminiscing and—well there’s no other way to put it—humping like bunnies. He made me feel like a completely new version of Veronica. Not the shy, pink Veronica but not the take-no-prisoners Veronica either. It’s like he helped me combine the two._

She ceased her thoughts to focus on putting on her yoga pants and a tank top. Just as she was about to search for her sneakers she heard the door open and close and her heart started beating fast. _Please let it be a burglar!_

“Hey boy! Are you happy to see me?” she heard her dad saying, “Veronica, honey, I’m home!”

His voice was getting closer and Veronica rushed to Logan’s side shaking him awake, “Logan, Logan come on wake up!”

Finally he opened his eyes, “Hmm? Wha—”

“Dad. Coming. Bathroom. Now!”

With each word, she saw the realization in his eyes. He scrambled to get up, gathered his clothes, and ran to hide. The moment the bathroom door closed, her room door opened and an overly peppy Keith appeared. “Surprise, surprise! Who’s your daddy?”

“I hate it when you say that,” she said accepting his bear hug, “What are you doing home so early?”

“Your dad is THE man! Caught the guy, received a generous bonus and bought steaks. All in twenty-four hours! We’re celebrating tonight!!” His grin was contagious and she couldn’t help sharing his enthusiasm. Although she had more pressing issues to attend to.

“Okay, okay. You’re the man! But I got home super tired from a case last night and I forgot to walk Backup. I was just about to take him out. Care to join us and fill me in on the details?” She gave him a sugary smile, and prayed to God he wouldn't see through her antics.

Thankfully, he was too happy to notice her eyes darting to the bathroom door and he said “Of course, daughter of mine. Lead the way.”

**************

They took Backup to Dog Beach where they played with him for an hour. Veronica was being all Chatty Cathy to stall them from returning and give Logan plenty of time to get out of their apartment. After her fourth request to hear all the details on Keith’s bust, he insisted that it was time they headed home.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Veronica announced loudly the moment she stepped inside the front door.

“Sure, honey, pancakes will be waiting for you when you’re done.”

She went into her room, closing the door behind her, looking for any evidence she should put away. Apparently though, Logan had taken care of everything. She sat on the bed, grinning like a fool as she breathed in Logan’s scent that still lingered in the air. Her eyes travelled to her dresser, landing on her black wig. She got up to put it away. As she picked it up, she saw a note falling to the floor. She crouched down to pick it up but didn’t open it. She stored the wig in her closet first, then grabbed a couple of towels and went into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Without any fear of being interrupted, she hastily opened the note, to find Logan’s distinctive handwriting:

_‘Hey Bobcat, call me when you can. I’ll be (im)patiently waiting, L’_

She caught sight of herself in the mirror and her appearance startled her: Eyes twinkling, face shining bright and a beaming smile from ear to ear.

_OH SHIT._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cheshirecatstrut, who took the time to read and give me her thoughts.  
> Many thanks to kmd0107, for her time, advice and awesome suggestions.  
> And all my gratitude goes to my amazing beta, Emtifah, without whom I wouldn't be able to put thoughts into sentences :)


End file.
